


Hiring Practices

by Healy



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jigen gets a job offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiring Practices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virusq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/gifts).



“So,” said Lupin, “I hear your bosses at the mob aren’t exactly taking a liking to you nowadays.”

Jigen scoffed. “That’s putting it mildly.” He drank the last of his whiskey. “Way they blew me off, I’ll be leaking liquor for a year.”

“Don’t be so grim, Jigen. That horse doctor I found fixed you up pretty good. Anyway, I was trying to make a proposal. Since you’re in need of a new job, why not work for me?”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Fame! Fortune! Beautiful women throwing themselves at your feet!”

Jigen smiled. “Guess I’ll think about it.”


End file.
